How Can I?
by Julzi
Summary: what happens when you know what your future holds and when its right in front of you, you don't want it. All you want is wha tis in front of you. I own Juli and George. WWE owns Ted, Cody and Goldust.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was checking in at the airport when he looked up and someone caught his eye. He couldn't help but do a double take. She caught his eye and smiled at him, he tried to look away but there was something about her. Something without knowing her that he couldn't put his finger on. She kept smiling as she turned away from him. He watched her pick up her bag and turn to leave. He quickly hurried along the attendant and turned just in time to see her walking out the door. Picking up his bag he ran in the direction in which she went. As he walked through the door he saw her standing there waiting to walk across the street and he hurried over to her side.

Her head turned in his direction and she was still smiling but didn't look too surprised to see him. "Hello, Ted," she said her face still lit up by her smile. He half grinned at her. "Well you already know who I am so how is it fair that I don't know your name?"

She laughed and he couldn't help but smile wider, "My name is Juli."

"Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.

Juli placed her hand into his and shook it but when she tried to pull away he didn't let go. "It's nice to meet you too but do I get my hand back?"

"Oh, sorry," he said as he pulled his hand away quickly. He recovered and said, "So are you from around here?"

"I'm visiting and you have a show tomorrow night."

Ted couldn't help but smile. "So not only do you know who I am but you're also a wrestling fan?"

"Of course I am silly. I don't have wrestling tattoos for nothing," she said with a giggle.

"Do you? Can I see?"

"No," she teased him knowing full well she bore his last name in her legacy tattoo on her leg.

"Aww," he said with a pout.

"It would require showing you too much skin. I mean after all, Ted, we've just met." She said winking at him.

He looked up just then to see Cody Standing on the otherside of Juli. "Can I help you?" he said to him.

Cody was grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry Ted but I think this one belongs to me." He said as he looked at her. "Hello Juli. How're you?"

"Why Cody, I'm impressed we've never met and still you recognize me."

"You were my twitter wife, Juli, I would hope I wouldn't forget how beautiful you are."

Juli blushed and looked away. "Oh, Mr. Runnels flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Wait," Ted said interrupting. "You two know each other from twitter?"

Juli and Cody laughed but Juli responded to him. "Yeah thank Goldie for that one." She said looking at him with a smile. "You follow me too but I'm not telling you my name just yet."

Cody laughed. "See, my twitter wife isn't interested in you." He said putting his arm around her.

She took his arm from around her. "Twitter wife means no real touching," she said with a smile. "Besides you really left twitter because of Layla."

Ted laughed next to her. "Guess she has your number."

Juli turned and looked him. "You should be talking. How's your wife Ted?"

Cody laughed as he answered. "As Cody knows," Ted said glaring at him, "Kristen and I are separated."

Juli couldn't help but smile wider. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, are you going anywhere in particular or do you want to catch a bite to eat?"

"No. No where in particular," she said glancing at Cody who looked worried. "I would love to my car is just across the way."

"I thought you were visiting someone?"

"I am, well I was going to but I am presently living here. I just got back from visiting home. Anyways, let's go. See you later, Cody." She said walking away from him with Ted in tow. Cody was left standing there wondering what he should do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"First it was you, than it was The Voices and now again it's Ted!" Cody yelled into the phone.

Goldust sighed on the other line. "You need to stop being so obsessed with her. You and her have completely separate lives. Not to mention that you have a girlfriend."

"That is besides the point. I never expected I would meet her. I just feel I get a chance with her long before Ted."

"You don't even know that she is interested in Ted."

"They practically drooled over each other. It was pathetic."

"Stop being so jealous. You have Layla be happy you have that. Now calm down cause I have to go. Later Cody." *click*

Ted pulled out the chair for her to sit down at the restaurant and pushed her in. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said smiling as he sat down next to her.

Smiling she picked up her menu and began to look it over. After a few minutes she found what she wanted and put the menu down. Juli looked at Ted and saw the confused look on his face. "We both know that you want the fajitas."

He looked at her surprised. "You're right I do but how'd you know?"

She shrugged. "I've seen your tweets Mr. Big Mac Wrap."

He chuckled and put the menu down. "I know I shouldn't be eating all that fast food."

"Its okay, Teddy, then wouldn't be so cute," she bit back on calling him pudgy for now anyway.

Ted couldn't help but blush. Before he could say anything his phone rang. Taking his cell out of his pocket he couldn't help but laugh as he picked it up. "Yes, Cody, how can I help you?"

"Let me talk to Juli."

"She's out on a date with me. I am pretty sure it's obvious who she chose."

"Bullshit! Let me talk to her."

"No. We are going to order dinner."

"Ted," Juli interrupted him, "lemme talk to him." Shrugging it off Ted handed her the phone. "You called?"

"You know that you belong to me? Right?"

She laughed. "I am pretty sure that just because I was your twitter wife for a few months that it certainly doesn't mean that I belong to you." She finished saying and looked at Ted.

"No, that is where you're wrong. I chose you therefore by all rights you are mine."

"Cody maybe you need a reality check but I'm not interested in you."

He was quiet for a few minutes before he responded. "You're just in denial we both know that you want me."

Juli laughed. "You keep thinking that now I'm going to go back to my dinner with Ted. "She hung up before he could say anything else. She put the phone down on the table. "So when did Cody become crazy?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He placed his hand on hers which hadn't left the phone yet and met her eyes. "I've never seen him like this before, but by looking at you I can see why he is. I could easily get lost in your eyes."

It was Juli's turn to blush as the waiter walked up to their table to take the order. She pulled her hand away and looked up at the waiter as Ted picked up his phone and put it in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Juli had parked her car in the parking lot of Ted's hotel. He asked her to wait for her while he checked in so she got out of the car to smoke a cigarette. It wasn't long before he came back out to find her gazing up at the stars. "They are so beautiful and mysterious all at the same time," she said.

"I agree," he said leaning on the car next to her.

She looked over at him, "So, why'd you want me to stay?'

He looked at her with a smile, "Because I didn't want this to end. I had a really good time tonight. I really enjoyed your company."

She smiled back. "I had a good time too, Ted, but all good things come to an end."

"But all those good things aren't as beautiful as you are when you smile."

Juli blushed again. He had made her blush so many times throughout the evening. "I wish you weren't so sweet."

Ted moved closer to her. He leaned in and he pressed his lips against hers but she didn't respond. He pulled away and he could see in the light of the moon that there were tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry."

She laughed through her tears. "It's not you Ted," she paused before she continued. "I like you. I really do Ted."

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

Juli looked up at that the stars and she found the exact one she was looking for. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Do you love Cody?"

She laughed again. "Please. He wishes."

"Is there someone else?"

"Yes and no."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No, technically no but my heart does belong to someone and it always will."

"What does that mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She knew what her love would tell her, he would tell her this was right that this was the one she belonged to but in her heart she would always belong to him.

"Does that mean that we would never have a chance?"

She looked back at him the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I could love you but you'd have to understand that you could never take his place."

"Is he still in the picture?"

She looked away from him and back up at their star. "Not exactly." She was lying to him but it was all she could do because she could hear her loves voice in her head telling her she had to do this that this was the time.

"Alright, well how about we take things slow?"

She looked back at him. "Would you really do that for me?"

"Yes, there is something about you. Something that makes you captivate me. I don't want to let that go. I'm not looking to hurt you but if you need time to realize that there is something between us, then so be it." He placed his hand in hers and kissed her cheek.

Juli really didn't want to be with Ted she only ever wanted on person once they bet but life is never easy. He pushed her towards Ted and insisted that he had come between her and Ted. Even with Ted now in the picture nothing would change how she felt about her love. Nothing. Whatever happened now her love would have to convince her that it was how it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

George looked at her shaking his head, "I told you it would happen."

"I know," she said looking at her fingers. "I didn't doubt it. I'm just fine with the way things are. I don't want it."

"Do you think I do? I don't want to give you up but we both know it's for the best." He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around him as her tears began to fall. "I love you George that will never change."

"I know love and I will always love you as well."

"I didn't want this day to come," she said through her tears.

He pulled her as close to him as he could. "It has to be this way. Ted will take care of you when I can't."

She nuzzled into his neck. "I know sweetheart. I-I-I-I just can't see myself loving him the way that I love you."

"And you won't babe, you'll always love me but one day you'll realize that you love him differently than me."

"Maybe."

"I know honey; it was hard for you not to kiss him last night. It's because you do love him but you felt you were being unfaithful to me, but its okay. I'm not mad that I have to share you with Ted."

"If everything was to be perfect you wouldn't have to share me."

He wiped her tears. "I know and I'm not saying I won't be slightly jealous. You've been mine all of this time." He kissed her tears. "But I assure you while I still walk this earth you will always be mine." He kissed her lips deeply and she kissed him back willing and full of passion.

"Hello, beautiful," Ted said walking up to her.

She smiled and blushed at the same time, "Hey Ted."

"You're even more beautiful when you blush," he smiled brightly at her. "Ready for a night you will never forget."

"Yes, let's go!" She said opening her door to get in the car.

Ted went around the car and climbed in the passenger seat as he closed his door he shoved his bags in the backseat. As he turned around and put his seat belt on the back door opened and someone got in. They turned around and they saw Cody getting into the car.

"Cody what do you think you are doing?" Ted asked him.

"Chaperoning," he said closing the door.

Juli rolled her eyes. "Really Cody we don't need a chaperone."

"Yeah right. We both know Ted will have problems keeping his hands off of you."

"I'm pretty sure that is none of your concern," she said glaring at him. "What Ted and I do is none of your business."

"I disagree. You're my twitter wife so that makes it my business."

"I am not your twitter wife. Now get out of my car and go find Layla."

"No."

"Listen, I asked you nicely once. Do not make me remove you from the car!"

Cody crossed his arms. "No!"

Juli climbed out of her car and made her way to the other side of the car and opened the door. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of the car. "I really tried to be nice to you. I tried to be respectful but Cody you are crossing the line. I don't want to be with you nor do I ever want to be with you. So take your stuff, go find your girlfriend and get the fuck out of my face." She then let go of him and stepped back.

Cody fixed his clothes, then grabbed his bags and began to walk away. He stopped a few paces away and turned back to look at her. "This isn't over with."

"As far as I'm concerned it is." She signed as he turned and finally walked away. Then made her way back to the driver seat and looked at Ted.

"Remind me not to piss you off." He said.

She smiled and laughed. "Don't worry I will." She said as he smiled back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ted was the perfect date all night long and George texted her repeatedly during the night. Finally, ted looked at her. "So who are you texting?"

"George."

"And who is George?"

"My best friend. No worries we've been friends for years."

"Only if you're sure."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be here with you if it was any different," she said with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile back. "You're right." Ted got closer to her. He leaned in for a kiss and this time she kissed him back even though she felt sick to her stomach because she felt like she was cheating on George. In all actuality her and George were nothing but friends. Well friends with benefits but no one knew and frankly it was none of anyones business. She smiled at him as he pulled away and she went to say something but Cody cut her off.

"There is no kissing! None!" he yelled causing a scene.

She shook her head at him. "I am pretty sure we've already had this discussion. So you're efforts are pointless."

"No. You. Are. Mine."

Juli laughted at him.

"Hold on Cody," Ted said calmly putting his hand in front of him. "I'm pretty sure Juli had already made it quite clear that she isn't interested."

Cody got closer to Ted, "And I'm pretty sure I told you that she is mine."

Juli meanwhile was texting George and telling him about what was going on when she noticed that someone else had been added to the fray.

"But Dustin you don't understand she is my twitter wife."

Goldust looked at her. "My scribe?"

"Hiya Goldie," Juli said waving.

He walked up to her with a smile and hugged her. "I wondered how long it would be before we met."

"Who would of known that I'd meet Ted and wind up on a date with him?" She said smiling at him.

"So Cody is just being jealous?"

"Yes," she said with a nod.

Goldust turned towards Cody. "You leave My scribe alone. I am sure she told you she wasn't interested. It's time you let it go Cody."

Cody stomped his foot like a child. "She was mine first."

"It was twitter Cod, you gotta let it go. Come on," he said pushing him along. He stopped and looked at Juli. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," she said still smiling as he smiled back and she watched him walk away.

As she looked up at Ted he was looking at her. "So you're the infamous scribe in team Goldie. The one he gave the suit to?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's me." She said still smiling.

Ted scratched his chin. "It all makes perfect sense now. Cody talked about you for months but I wasn't sure how many people actually knew he had that twitter."

"Not many. I kept it a secret like I always said I would."

He smiled, "and Goldie he adores you."

"I know and I still don't know what I did for that to happen."

"Sometimes just being yourself earns you all the respect in the world," he said smiling widely.

"That's all I've ever been is myself."

"And that's all everyone should be," he said tilting her chin up so that their eyes connected and he kissed her deeply again. Except this time there was no interruptions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Morning love," George said as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Is it morning already," she asked yawning.

"Yes and I just got home from work."

Juli smiled widely as he began to kiss her neck softly, "Mmmm."

"So, are you going to see Ted again?" he asked still kissing her neck but groping her tits at the same time.

"We'll see."

He bit her neck. "You better or no sex for you," he stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. "How was the kiss?"

"Oh, love, nothing compared to yours," but before she could go on he was kissing her deeply and she was wrapping her arms around him.

Juli awoke sometime the next day to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She saw it was Ted and picked it up. "Morning," she said into the phone.

"Morning, it's two in the afternoon there."

"Oh, well, afternoon," she said yawning and stretching. Glancing over she realized George must've gotten up hours before.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

"Oh, you know up late like I'm a vampire."

"Vampire, huh? You can sink your teeth into me anytime," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you'd love that wouldn't you Ted?"

"Oh, I would love that I so would."

That's when she felt the bed move and George climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around her. "How are you?" she asked him.

"Missing you."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," she said turning over to look at George. He kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm going to come back and see you as soon as I can. That's a promise."

"Oh, Ted, I know how wrestling and the road is. I'm not going anywhere I'll always be in the exact same spot."

"Juli, I mean it. I can't see my future without you being in it. So, when I say that I am coming back I really mean it."

"All right, Ted, I will take your word on that."

"You better," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I do, I swear."

"Good. Now I will call you later. Don't miss me too much."

"I will try not to. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Goodbye for now Juli."

"Bye Ted," she said as she hung up the phone.

"He misses you already, huh."

She sighed, "It's too soon."

"Now love we've talked about this many times. I told you all of this would happen."

"I know just for once I wish you were wrong," she said as she kissed his cheek and nuzzled into him.

"Ted is the only one that I trust to take care of you when I'm gone. He is already captivated by you."

She went quiet and said nothing at first and he pulled her closer to him. "I don't want that time to come. I don't know how I will be able to live without you."

"Babe, you have to. You have to do it for you, for me and for little Stewie."

"I didn't tell Ted, you know, about Stewie."

"It won't matter, Ted will raise my boy like he is his own son," he kissed her forehead.

"Stewie will always only have one father."

"Well, Ted will be a good daddy. He will raise my boy up good and that's all I can ask for. We both know he will be the better person for the job."

Pulling away from him she looked into his eyes. "I know you really believe that but in my eyes you will always be the better one. No one will ever be as perfect as you. You are an awesome father now."

He said nothing. She always had that effect on him. Not many people could have him lost for words. He kissed her lips softly. In all honesty he didn't want to leave her either.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Juli walked up to Ted meeting him in the terminal of the airport. It had been three weeks since they had seen each other. He had called her two or three times every single day. When he turned around and saw her standing there his face broke out in a huge smile. He hugged her tightly, "How I missed you, Juli."

As she let go of him he kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled up at him as he picked up his bags and they walked out of the airport. She still hadn't said anything as they climbed into her car. Then she looked at him once he was settled into the car. "There is something that I need to tell you. I should have told you but once other guys find out there run for the hills." This wasn't exactly the truth but she figured this was the best way to approach it.

"So, you do have a boyfriend?" he asked looking worried.

"She shook her head no. "Ted, I have a baby. He's almost fourteen months old."

"And the father? Is he the one you are still in love with?"

"Yes, but he isn't in the picture," George told her to make up the fact that the father had walked out on her. "He left when he found out I was pregnant. George has been helping me raise him."

"So that's why you and George are so close?"

"He was my best friend before I got pregnant but he's proven to be so much more. George has been there when no one else has. I'm not even sure what I would do without him." She said with a smile.

Ted looked out the window. He was silent for a few minutes and then he looked at her. "Is there anything else that you haven't told me? Have you ever been married?"

"No and no I've never been married. I've told you my big secret. I wouldn't blame you if you walked away." She looked forward out the windshield of her car.

She turned her head back towards him. "I won't walk out on you just because you have a child. I'm fully committed to being with you. Now I understand why you want to take it slow."

"Thank you, Ted." She said with a smile and he kissed her deeply.

"It's nice to meet you," George said shaking Ted's hand.

"Same here," Ted said with a smile.

Juli walked into the room with little Stewie in her arms. "And this Ted is Stuart but we all him Stewie."

Ted took Stewie into his arms and the little blue eyed baby boy smiled happily at him. "Why hello little man, my name is Ted."

Juli looked at George and then back at Ted. She wanted to burst into tears but she held them back. "I can't believe he went right to you, he's not like that with anyone."

George placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry, he obviously approves."

Ted looked up between the two. "Are you sure you aren't the father. He looks an awful lot like you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd know if he was. I could only wish I'd have a beautiful child like that." George said.

Juli wanted to crawl into George's arms and wake up from this horrible dream. She didn't want him to leave her. She wanted him to be with her forever but in reality his star wasn't going to shine forever. His time on earth was slowly coming to an end and he didn't want her to be alone. He always told her Ted was his best replacement. She'd argue and protest but to no avail because whatever George said was never wrong. It wasn't that she doubted it; it just wasn't what she wanted.

Now that this was all coming into fruitation all she wanted was to take Stewie and to run and hide. She didn't want it. It was too much. She would be fine being alone with just her son, why would she need Ted?

"Juli you in there?" George asked shaking her.

A tear slid down her cheek, "yeah I'm fine."

He looked intently at her. "Ted and I were worried. You zoned out for a minute."

"I'm okay just got lost in thought, I suppose," she said wiping her tears.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked stepping closer to her still holding Stewie.

"Let me sit down," she said making her way over to the couch and sitting down. Stewie saw her sit down and put his arms out for her to take him while talking in babyisms. Ted walked over and hander her Stewie. The little baby hugged his mom tightly. She kissed his forehead as she pulled him close to her.

George had left the room and brought her back a glass of water. He put it on the table when he saw her holding their son. Stewie looked up at him and smiled as he nuzzled into his mom's arm.

Ted sat down next to her. "Bet you feel better holding that little cutey."

She smiled softly at him. "you have no idea. This little boy has showed me more love in his short life than most people I have encountered. He is my pride and joy."

"And that's how it should be." Ted said smiling back at her.

She nodded as George sat down in his chair. "Exactly, I've always treated him like he was my own because Juli deserves that as much as he does."

"You're a good friend," Ted said looking at him. "Not many people would do that for someone."

"Juli has done a lot for me. She's been there when others haven't. I was more than happy to do it. Besides I love Stewie like he was my own."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are you really okay?" George asked her after Ted had gone to bed.

"I'm fine."

"You know I can see right through that."

"I know," she said with a sigh as she looked down at Stewie sleeping in his crib.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she layed back into him. He kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be fine."

"Maybe but you know I don't want any of this."

"And you think I do? Do you think I want to leave you and Stewie? The two of you mean more to me than you will ever know."

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely from under her lids. "I know and I know it's nothing that can be changed."

"Turn around," he said as she obliged and turned around to look up into his eyes. George kissed her deeply and when he pulled away he looked down at her. "it won't be the same not sleeping wit you in my arms tonight."

"I know, I agree." She said almost a whisper.

He kissed her lips softly and then her tears as he let go of her. "good night my love."

"Good night, sweetheart," she said watching him leave the room.

Juli walked over and sat in the rocking chair. She got lost in her thoughts. George was the only man she'd ever love. From the day they met until today he was the only man that ever captivated her long enough for her to fall in love. There was no one else like him. Yes he had an uncanny knack for predicting the future but it was only something that she knew. Would people really believe it if she told them someone told her that she'd end up with Ted? Ha! Even she had a hard time believing it but George was never wrong and Ted sleeping in the spare room was complete proof of that.

The problem was she didn't want Ted. She felt like she was leading him on because in all honesty she was only doing this because it made George happy. Once he was gone he wanted to make sure that she was taken care of so he felt the only one that lived up to that potential was Ted.

She sighed. Her life had been perfect the last few years. It was more than anything that she ever asked for. George had been the perfect friend, a perfect lover and a perfect father for lil Stewie. They were never really suppose to be but sometimes you can love someone and be with them yet not be with them at the same time, if that makes any sense because it made perfect sense to her.

Juli liked things the way they were. She didn't want them to change. She felt like she belonged to him that he was her soulmate and nothing would ever change that. Now she had to accept things the way they were because he was leaving her. He was going to leave her in this life with Ted.

Tears began to roll down her face again. She couldn't help it, she put her face in her hands and cried her heart out. Suddenly, she felt comforting arms around her and pushed her head into his shoulder so it would catch her tears. Instantly, she knew it was Ted. He smelled different then George.

"It'll be alright Juli. I'm here now." He attempted to comfort her. He pulled away and pushed her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong honey?" Ted asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Overwhelmed," Juli whispered.

"With what?"

"I never expected to meet you and for this to all be happening," she said meeting his eyes.

"You thought you would be alone forever?"

"Yes," she said hating the lies as they escaped her tongue.

"Juli, You are a great and beautiful woman. I am surprised no one snatched you up long before me. Especially Cody."

She couldn't help but laugh through her tears. "Cody wishes he'd ever have a chance with me."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"Ted, I'm pretty fickle about guys I find attractive and even more about who I get into a relationship with."

He smiled, "I guess that's good for me then."

She could only nod.

"Come o smile for me honey. I'm here now everything is going to be better from here on out." He said kissing her forehead but she didn't feel any better if anything she had made herself feel worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A couple of years later…

Juli looked at George with a questioning look and folded her arms. "No."

"You have to say yes," he said.

"I am not marrying Ted Dibiase. I told you that when this day would come it wouldn't be easy."

He sighed. "You will tell him yes especially if you love me. You know this is supposed to happen."

"You know damn well I love you. I hate doing this to Ted. He's so nice and so sweet and I don't love him. I can't."

"Juli, I know, I know but babe it's almost time."

Her eyes welled with tears. "What? No! I'm not ready for you to go."

"And I don't want to. I never had this much to live for until now and I have to leave you behind and my son. I love you both so fucking much. It hurts me to even think of leaving you. But I know that Ted is the one. I was right all those years ago when I told you about it. I know you don't want to hear it but you will learn to love him down the road."

"I'm sure it won't be until after you're gone."

"Of course not babe, but once I'm gone he will be there to support you. He'll be a shoulder for you to lean on. He will a great father for our son."

She looked at the floor. "I don't want it. I'd rather be alone with Stewie."

"Do you love me?" he said putting his hands on each of her shoulders.

"With all my heart," she said looking into his eyes.

"Then you'll do this. You'll do it for me my love and you will call Ted and tell him your answer is yes."

It was now her turn to sigh. "Fine."

He pulled her close to him. "Thank you, darling," and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too honeys."

It was now Juli's wedding day. She stood in the back waiting for the music to start. She was doing this against her will. It had been a year since the night George made her say yes to Ted. Looking up from the floor, she saw him walking towards her.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Like so many times before when he had said that she blushed. "Thanks sweetheart."

"Your welcome love," he smiled widely at her. "At least I know what You would look like if you were my wife."

Juli looked away from him and he tilted her head back towards him. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you took, I promise nothing will change."

"At least for the time being."

"As long as I walk this earth," he said nodding.

She half smiled. "I know I said I would do this but I can't promise that I won't cry."

"I'll allow that," he said cupping her cheek in his hand. "You'll always be my one, my everything and don't you ever forget that my love."

"I never will my heart."

"I gotta go and take my seat," she nodded at him and watched him walk away.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Ted DiBiase Jr.?" Ted asked Juli

"It feels fantastic," she said faking a smile like only she could.

He kissed her softly. "How I love you."

"I love you too." In all honesty she did love him, he was a great man, but she wasn't in love with him. Ted kissed her deeply and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. It wasn't George's arms but they were still comforting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Juli stood in front of George's grave. They had buried him yesterday. It had been almost three years since her and Ted had gotten married. As a man of his word nothing had changed between the two of them. The problem was even though she knew this was coming her heart still felt broken.

"I'm trying to go on but it's so hard my love. I didn't realize how much it would actually hurt." She wiped her tears. "Everytime I look at Stewie I see you and I start crying all over again. You gave me so much that even when I said thank you it wasn't enough. Ted's been great he's been everything you said he would be. Stewie miss you. He keeps asking where you are. I don't know how to explain it to him, so for no I just change the subject because he still sits in the window waiting for you to rid home on your motorcycle." She paused and wiped her nose and eyes. "I'm not even sure talking to you here that you can hear me but it's the only place I can come and talk to you where it's just you and I. I guess you could say I miss that the most. Our time. When you made me feel like you and I were the only ones that existed in the whole world. I love you, George and I will love you until the day I die. Muah!"

A few months later…

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Stewie asked her.

"He'll be home in a few hours honey."

"No, mommy, I mean my first daddy."

She looked at her son, "Come and sit on mommy's lap Stewie." He crawled into her lap and gave her his full attention. "Stewie, daddy, well daddy died."

"Oh, so he went to heaven?"

"In a sense, yes dear," she said nodding. "See daddy was very sick for a long, long time and he was called home."

"So, I won't ever see him again?"

She pointed at his heart. "Daddy will always be in your heart and as long as he is there he will always be close to you."

"Mommy, I don't ever want to forget daddy. Can you make sure that you always remind me of him?"

"She kissed her sons forehead and pulled him into her arms. "I won't ever let you forget him just like I won't ever forget him. I will think of him every time I look at you."

Two years later…

"Baby?"

"Yes, Ted?"

"Why are you so beautiful?"

She blushed. She hadn't blushed like that since George use to say that to her. "Thanks." She said quietly.

He tilted her chin up so that their eyes connected. "Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know."

"You've never blushed like that before when I've told you that. Why is it different now?"

"Ted, I love you."

"Well, I love you too but you tell me that all the time."

Juli knew it was because what George told her was happening. She did love Ted. She loved Ted for who he was and it was all different from how she felt about George. "It's hard to explain."

"Why don't you try me?" he asked her.

She kissed him softly on his lips and he pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. Just then she heard George's voice loud and clear in her head. "I told you I'm always right." She smiled at the sound of his voice. How she had missed it. "I know." She replied to him. "I love you George." "And I love you too Juli."

"Mom! Dad!" Stewie yelled coming into the room.

"Yes dear?" Juli said pulling away from Ted to look at her son.

"There is a new Batman movie coming out."

"That's awesome," Ted said excitedly. "Guess we'll have to go see it."

"We can? Yes!" he yelled excitedly running back into his room.

"He's so much like George," Ted said.

"I know," Juli said nodding in agreement.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"What?" she asked looking at him surprised.

"George. He really is Stewie's father, isn't he?

She nodded because it was the right thing to do even if he walked away from her.

"I'm not mad. I've had it figured out for a long time. I was always jealous of him even though I tried to hide it very well."

"I never had any idea," she said looking at him intently.

"Everytime you looked at him it was never the way you looked at me. Until tonight that is. When you blushed you looked at me the way you use to look at him."

"Ted, I-"

He cut her off with a finger on her lips. "It's fine. I don't want to know full details or an explanation. I love you, Juli, with all my heart and I've always looked past all of it waiting for the moment when you looked at me that way because that was when I would know that you fully let me into your heart," he kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "I love you too. I honestly do. Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Not walking out on me when you realized."

"Baby, I would never ever. You're stuck with me." He smiled. "Unless you want me to call Cody."

"For what?"

"Oh you know, I was going to let him have you."

"Pffttt, that'll never happen," she smirked. "I kind of like you harassing me."

"Yeah, I figured you would. Since George isn't around to do it anymore."

She threw her arms around him and held her tightly to him. "I miss him every day. Every time I look at Stewie."

"I know you do. Honestly, I miss him too. I may have been jealous of him but he was still a great guy."

She kissed Ted's cheek as the tears poured out of her eyes. He let her cry in his arms. He let the woman that he loved cry because sometimes you may love someone show is very important to you but sometimes there is someone around the corner that will love you just as much as the other person but in completely different ways.

THE END


End file.
